The Blacksmith
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: This is a fanfic following Gray and Claire throughout most of the game. It gets better with time, and the plot is mostly correct. It's rated M for a reason. strong language and letter lemons.
1. The BlackSmith

**THIS IS MY FIRST HARVEST MOON FANFIC.**

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. AND THE PLOT PRETTY MUCH FOLLOWS THE GAME FOR THE MOST PART.**

This_ is nothing like the photo…_

Claire looked over the farm, or rather, what used to be a farm. Now, was an assortment of creaking buildings, and weeded fields. Dark, dull, ugly.

She felt turning in her stomach, knowing all to well she'd made a huge mistake…

_Well…there's no turning back now…_

And there wasn't. She had quit her job, and after giving her boss the finger while walking out, it wasn't like she had the option to go back.

She sighed heavily, staring up at the early morning sky, colored in pastel as the day started beginning.

She had a lot of work.

By the time noon broke over, she was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and heaving heavily. She just wasn't used to manual labor.

She's managed to clear out a small portion of the fields, evening hoeing them and watering the soil, getting ready to plant. But, of course, she needed seeds.

Without really caring about her appearance, she was off. Tangled blonde hair stuck to her reddened face due to the layer of sweat that caused her pale skin to almost shine. She still strutted. She didn't have any reason to care about getting ready, that's the whole reason she wanted a simple life to begin with. She was tired of caring, tired of having to get up, cover her face with makeup, and wear the latest fashions available. She hated being so damn girly all the time. She hated city life.

She shook her head slightly, causing her blonde locks to whip around her bright blue eyes.

She didn't have to worry about looks anymore. She was free.

"Is this the store?" She asked, appearing before a little building with a dark blue door.

_Only one way to find out…_

Pushing it open, she was greeted by a wave of screaming, walking right into a fight.

There he stood, tall, so very tall, hovering over a sitting old man, yelling.

"What?! Explain to me what's wrong with it! Come on!" The boy yelled, in a deep, strong voice.

"What's wrong with it?! The answer is inside of you! You have much to learn!" The old man yelled back, in a much louder voice than Claire expected.

She flinched slightly at the noise, causing the young man to take notice of her. He whirled around on his heels, turning his anger right at her.

"What are you looking at?!" He yelled at her.

Claire backed up at the sudden assault, trying to reach for the door with her back to it.

"If you have nothing…!" He didn't get to finish, his words cut off by the sound of Claire falling against a rack of freshly upgraded hoes, landing right on top of them.

"Ow…" Claire grabbed her head, shaking it slowly.

"Gray! How dare you talk to a customer like that! Help her up!" The older man demanded.

"S-Sorry…" The boy named Gray held out his hand to Claire.

She took it, and with only one arm he managed to pull her to her feet as if she weighed nothing.

_He's so strong… _Claire thought, blushing as her fingers were wrapped around his.

As soon as she was up he let her go, reaching behind her to clean the mess her mistake had caused.

"Welcome." The older man said, smiling. "I am Saibara, the town blacksmith. This is my grandson, Gray."

Gray merely tilted his hat down over his eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that."

Claire ranked her fingers through her tangled hair; suddenly super aware of how she must've looked. Though it didn't seem logical, she'd completely neglected to think that there would be guys in town, even if it were small. Guys around her age none the less. And she never would have guessed she'd bump into a guy as tall as Gray.

"It's okay." She smiled awkwardly, still messing with her hair with one hand, and trying to wipe the sweat off her face with the other. She must've smelled hardcore like BO, but she hoped the smell of hot metal covered it.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, studying the frantic movement of her fingers.

"Oh, I'm Claire" She stuck out her right hand, still twirling strands with her left.

"Gray." He mumbled

_This is so awkward..._

She stared up at him. _How tall is that? 6'3"? 6'4"?_

She was tempted to ask him, but it seemed a bit forward.

"Sorry, for earlier…I really didn't mean to be rude…It's just…My grandfather was giving me a hard time. He never approves of anything." He tilted his hat forward again, hiding his eyes. "I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid, you know?"

She didn't say anything at first, not really knowing how to respond to that.

But as the silence got awkward, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's called training for a reason, you know."

_Crap, that sounded bitchy._

Gray looked up, surprised at her response. It was almost sassy, which was strange coming from a girl no taller than 5'3". He decided he liked that.

"Yeah…you're right." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm such a wimp, sorry for complaining so much."

Claire shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sure, it was kinda wimpy of him to complain, but looking over his very muscular figure that was so clear under his beige colored jumpsuit, she wouldn't consider him a wimp, far from it.

"Thanks. Well, I got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Claire."

"Oh, okay. Bye." She walked out of the blacksmith's shop, her face burning brightly with a blush.

She found a reason to like her new home.

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW :D**


	2. A Rival

**HERE'S CHAPTER TWO, HOPEFULLY IT'S DECENT ENOUGH. IT'S DIFFICULT TRYING TO PUT A BIT OF A TWIST ON A KID'S GAME.**

She'd bought turnips, planted them and was done for the day, but still, all she could really focus on was her encounter with the very tall Gray.

She'd greeted all the town folk, though most of them already knew of her.

Even for a small town, there seemed to be so many. Only a few stuck out. A long brown haired boy named Cliff, who was incredibly shy towards her, which she found utterly adorable; the doctor with the nurse that practically hung off his neck when she had entered the clinic; and the chicken boy that'd given her a spa boiled egg; all men, all around her age. All single. But still, she only thought of Gray.

As she crawled into bed, completely tired, she started to wonder more and more about him.

"Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow. With some sort of gift…Um…copper! Copper might work." She smiled brightly, grabbing a hold of her pillow and burying her face in it.

She couldn't help but fan girl over him.

He was gorgeous.

He was strong.

And he was tall; so, so tall.

The next day she woke up bright and early, fully ready to do everything as quickly as possible, watering, collecting different grasses around the forest, and dumping them in her shipping box. Finally, she was done with the chores, and could go about looking through the mine.

It took her over an hour of smashing rocks, but it was worth it once she stuffed her bag full of copper pieces of Gray.

She imagined him taking them, a smile spreading across his face, maybe a tint of blush when he realized she'd thought of him.

He'd pull that blue cap farther over his eyes, hiding them like before, being bashful and slightly embarrassed that a girl would think of him.

The idea was making her tingle.

All that was left was touching up her look, which was rather difficult without a mirror. Still, she changed the shirt she wore under her overalls into a long sleeve, low cut blouse with three buttons on top, leaving the first two unbuttoned, of course, to show off her rather large assets. She had them; she might as well use them.

After adding a tint of blush, and a little mascara, she pulled her hair up, in a sexy, yet relaxed ponytail, making it look a little messy, but of course, not too mess. Just the right amount to give her that edgy look she wore back home, err…her old home.

She made sure a few rebellious locks were out of place, before she added a dap of lip-gloss.

This time, when Gray saw her, he was going to see her.

As she strutted over to the shop, she noticed someone else approaching, going in the same direction.

Mary, the librarian

Now what would she want to go to a blacksmith for?

Claire slowed her pace, letting the tiny black haired girl pass her.

Giving it a minute or so before she herself followed inside, walking right into a conversation.

She held herself back, not wanting to interrupt, waiting for the librarian to leave so she could talk to Gray alone. Though, as the scene progressed she wishes she had.

She had walked up to Saibara, who was once again, seated.

"You upgraded a tool for me. It's so much easier to use now." She smiled

Claire rolled her eyes, wondering exactly what type of tool would a librarian use.

She continued, smiling shyly. "I wanted to thank you."

Saibara grinned, rather largely. "I didn't know it mattered so much, I'm glad we were able to help!" He laughed. "Just come if you need anything else, okay?"

Mary nodded "Okay, thanks very much!"

Claire, once again, rolled her eyes, waiting for the girl to leave so she could talk to Gray.

"OUCH!"

That surprised all off them.

They turned their heads to the sound, and there stood Gray, holding his left hand and frowning.

Red dripped from it.

She started to move, but Mary beat her to it, running up to him.

"What's wrong?!"

"Oh…it's just a scratch." Gray pulled his hat over his eyes.

"But, you're bleeding!"

No shit Sherlock…Claire thought, rather bitterly.

"It's my own fault for not paying more attention…" Saibara said, shaking his head.

"I said I'm fine!" Gray yelled, rather embarrassed at this point. He made a fool of himself, in front one, but two different girls in two days. He was on a roll.

"Stop that! Just wait one second." Mary pulled a hanky out of her dress's pocket, and gently took Gray's hand. She pushed his jumpsuits sleeve up, exposing his muscles.

Claire felt her heart drop.

"Just hold your hand still..." Mary wrapped his strong hand in the white silky fabric, staining it red in the process. "How's this?" She asked once she finished.

"T-thanks…" Gray stuttered, realizing how soft Mary's hand was.

He'd only felt one girl's hand before, and that was yesterday, Claire's. But, her hand had felt more like a boy's, so rough, and calloused already, probably from farming, but Mary's…Mary's was delicate and feminine.

"Don't mention it." Mary smiled, feeling rather shy. She could feel a slight blush touch her pale cheeks.

Gray was very strong; the veins in his arms clearly visible. Mary liked strong men.

"Alright, I'm going back to the library now." She said to Saibara, before turning back to Gray and smiling her best, clasping her hands together in front of her, and even leaning slightly forward to pushing her (rather small, Claire thought) breasts together with her arms, trying hard to be cute. "Come around anytime." She said to him.

Saibara, thinking the comment was for him, smiled and said, "I'll do that."

"I'll see you there." Gray nodded, and Claire's eyes widened as she saw Gray blushing, at Mary…His eyes lingering somewhere where they shouldn't.

"Bye now!" Mary swung her hips as she walked, fully aware that Gray was watching, and actually smirked as she passed by Claire.

Claire felt her blood start to boil.

It was true, Mary had bigger hips than Claire, but at least Claire was out of the training bra phase.

Claire shook her head, not about to let that little smart bitch keep her down.

She walked right up to Gray, who was staring at the blood stained cloth in his hand, smiling.

"Hi." Claire said.

Gray snapped his head up, not even noticing Claire was in the shop.

"Oh, hi, Claire." He smiled.

Her heart speed sped up, pounding hard in her chest.

Gray actually removed his hat in front of her, and shook his head, rubbing his right arm over his sweaty forehead, still smiling so brightly, in a great mood. He met a girl after all; a real girl; managing to completely forget Claire.

Gray's red locks shook around his face, finally having some escape from his cap.

It was shaggy, barely reaching his eyes, though it was longer than Claire thought.

"I like your hair." Claire blushed, mimicking Mary's earlier movements and pushing her chest out slightly.

Gray, being taken out of his train of thought by Claire once again, looked down at the blonde woman.

Big mistake.

Because of his height, he could see straight down her shirt. His eyes widened as they caught sight of Claire's rather massive breasts.

_How big are they…? D?_

Feeling rather bold, Claire giggled. "They're 36 double D's." She rested her hands under them and pushed them up a bit, teasing him.

Gray's face turned the brightest red she'd ever seen.

"I-I-It w-w-wasn't l-like I w-was l-looking!" Gray stuttered.

She giggled again, lightly biting her right pointing finger, leaning in a bit more, giving him a better view as they hung forward, allowing them to bounce a bit. "It's only natural, I'm not mad."

Gray quickly shoved his hat back on his head and pulled it over his face, trying to hide both his eyes, and his shame at getting caught.

_What's with this girl?!_

Claire smiled triumphantly.

_Score one for me!_

"Oh, by the way, I brought you something." She smiled, and reached for into her yellow rucksack, fishing into it.

Gray tilted his cap back a bit, watching her as she looked through her bag. She had started biting lightly on her bottom lip, and Gray noted how shiny and plump her lips were. And her hair, it was messy, yet there was something almost sexy about it.

_I almost forgot she was a girl…_Gray wanted to punch himself for forgetting something like that. She was…just beautiful. How did he not notice yesterday?

_Oh wait…She didn't look like this yesterday…_Gray remembered, how she was wearing such a dull, baggy undershirt that buttoned up until her neck, and her hair was all ratty. She even smelled a bit, like she had just been working. _Well, duh, she's a farmer, of course she works. She probably works as hard as me…how does she still manage to make herself look this good though? Did she decide to try? She didn't try yesterday…_

"Found them!" Claire smiled, not noticing that Gray had been watching her. "Here" She smiled, closing her eyes happily.

_She is beautiful…_

Then he noticed what she was holding out to him; three, rather large pieces of Copper from the spring mine.

_But, these take forever to mine out, hours even…why would she give me this and not hold onto it for later?_

Claire, feeling him not taking her gifts, opened her eyes, and her smile dropped.

_He doesn't like them…_

She felt her eyes sting a bit, and she blinked violently to keep tears from falling.

"I-I'm sorry…I just thought, since you're a blacksmith, that, that you'd enjoy Copper…" She blushed, completely embarrassed.

_Wait, no that's not it! _Gray panicked a bit, not knowing what to say.

_I'm so stupid._ Claire hung her head slightly. _I wasted both of our times…He probably likes the bloody hanky more than anything…_

"I'm sorry, it's a stupid gift…" She continued when he didn't speak, hating herself with every second that passed. How was she supposed to get out of this situation? Should she just walk away, with her tail between her legs and admit defeat to Mary?

"N-no." Gray finally managed to say, finally. "I-I like this…Thank you." He blushed.

Claire's face immediately lit up, smiling so brightly that Gray wondered slightly if it gave off it's own light.

He took them from her, using his good right hand.

Claire, thinking of his left, asked him, "How'd you manage to cut your hand anyways?"

Gray, placing the copper in his pockets, looked at her, surprised at the question. "Oh, I was sharpening an axe, and my hand kinda slipped…"

"You should be more careful."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Mary was here…" He smiled, remembering. "She's so nice…"

"Uh huh…" She pumped her hip to the side, crossing her arms.

_Well, this sucks…_

"Um, thanks for the Copper, but I should probably get back to work…" He said, awkwardly, noticing how much his grandfather was glaring at him.

"Okay, um, when do you get off work?" Claire asked.

"Why?"

"I thought maybe we could hangout…" She blushed.

"Well…I was thinking of going to the library…" Gray started, and then noticed how Claire's face dropped. "But, uh, we can go together. I get off at one."

"Oh, okay, yeah, sure. I'll be here." She smiled.

_Okay, the library is better than nothing._

"Okay, see you then. I gotta get back to work though, right away." He slightly nodded his head towards his grandfather.

Claire's eyes darted there, and she realized that he'd be staring their way.

"Alright." She caught on. "See you after work."

She, once again, mimicked Mary, swaying her walk slightly, her hips swinging.

Gray stared after her.

_She really is beautiful…_

__**THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE :D  
I LOVE GRAY SO MUCH. HE'S MY FAVORITE. =W=**


	3. Feathers

**OKAY, THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T FOLLOW THE GAME RIGHT, BUT THIS SCENE IS NEEDED, SORRY :(**

Gray was surprised to see Claire there a bit early.

He'd left the forge at 12:40, hoping to stop by Clair's farm and pick her up there, wanting to see it.

She leaned against the railing of Rick's chicken farm across the way, facing towards the white birds running around, her back facing him.

Gray looked her over again. Her hair was down now, reaching about mid way down her back, and she leaned forwarded a bit, and touched one of the chickens, laughing slightly as it wiggled into her touch.

_Maybe I should buy one…_She thought, smiling.

She had enough money, though barely. About 1800 gold pieces, enough for a chicken, and some fed.

Just as she finished her thought, Rick came out, whistling, and stopping when he saw her.

"Ah! Please don't touch the chickens!" Rick yelled out, running towards her.

Claire looked up, surprised.

"Oh! Sorry…" She pulled her hand away; causing the chicken she was petting to squeal in angry protest.

"Oh, she likes you." Rick said, noting how the chicken was jumping to get her attention.

He smiled and leaned over the railing, picking her up and handing her to Claire.

Claire smiled and took it into her arms, laughing as the chicken nuzzled up to her breasts.

Rick blushed, noticing them.

"Y-you know, her name is Feathers, and she doesn't usually like people off the back." Rick said, smiling awkwardly, putting on hand behind his head to scratch at his hair that was a few shades lighter than Gray's, but still red. Reddish Blonde. Claire liked red hair. It was always cute to her.

"I'm glad she likes me…" She said, before adding, "Actually, I was thinking of buying a chicken, um, how much for Feathers?" Claire asked, running her fingers through the chicken's soft white feathers.

"For you, how about 1000?" He smiled again, blushing as he stared at the farm girl.

He thought she was beautiful when she introduced herself yesterday, but now, now she was fucking gorgeous, beauty that matched even Karen's.

"Really? Isn't that like 30 percent off?" Claire grinned that bright ass smile again, Gray noticed, still watching from the side.

She reached into her pocket with her free hand, and pulled out the money, counting it while still holding Feathers, and handing him the amount.

"Yeah, it is. Cause, you know, she likes you…" He said awkwardly, before adding. "Only one catch." He took the money and smiled.

"Catch?" Claire asked, grimacing.

"Just come by and see me, okay?" Rick laughed.

"Oh, yeah! For sure!" Claire giggled, holding out her right hand, and slightly pumping her hip to the side. "It's a deal!"

Rick's face was completely red as he took her hand, laughing.

And Claire felt a bit funny, noticing how sweaty his palm was under hers.

_Is he maybe…flirting with me…?_

She blushed at the thought, and felt a little happy.

If Gray failed to notice her, she could see herself with someone as funny as Rick.

"I'll take her home now, thank you!" Claire flashed her teeth.

"Yeah, I'll send feed to your farm later."

"Free of charge?"

"Free of charge." Rick confirmed with a nod.

He wasn't one to pay out of pocket for a girl, not even Karen, but for some reason, Claire had him feeling a bit off.

"Thank you!"

She checked her watch, and cursed loudly.

"Oh shit!" Both Rick and Gray completely taken aback by the fowl language coming out of such a tiny girl's mouth.

"What is it?"

"It's 1:10!" She said, still watching the red headed boy that stood at about 5'6''.

"Yes. It is." He checked his watch, still kind of confused.

"Fuck, I had a date at 1!" Claire yelled out, face palming.

Gray's entire face turned bright red.

_D-date…? She thinks walking to the library is a d-date?_

Rick's smiled dropped a bit.

"Oh, a date with who…?" He asked.

"Um…actually, I shouldn't have said date." Claire scoffed her right shoe on the dirt floor of their farm, putting the chicken down on the floor next to her.

Gray let out a soft sigh of relief, not realizing that he'd be holding his breath.

_N-not that it'd be a bad thing, just that…well, I've never been on a date…_

"Well, who's the lucky guy?" Rick asked, trying hard to sound uninterested.

"Um…Gray…" She blushed, still scoffing her shoe.

Rick let out a loud laugh he'd made no effort to hold.

"W-what?"

"A date with Gray? Is that even possible?!" Rick held his sides and tried his hardest to breath.

_And I actually started to worry!_

Once again, Claire's face flushed.

"I-I said I s-shouldn't c-call it a d-date!" Claire stomped her foot, she was never one to handle teasing very well.

Gray thought she looked like an adorable little girl.

"H-h-he doesn't even like me l-like that!" Claire crossed her arms and pumped her hip to the side.

"Huh. I wonder why." Rick said out loud.

Claire looked at him, her self-esteem rising a bit.

"I know right? I'm gorgeous." She joked.

All three of them laughed, and both Rick and Claire twirled around, finally realizing Gray's presence.

"Um, hi." Gray pulled his hat over his eyes and waved slightly.

"G-gray!" Claire's heart flipped, and she wanted to sink into the floor.

"I just got off work, um, want to go now?" He asked, thumbing his way towards the path to the library.

"Y-yeah, sure, but um…" Claire picked up her newly bought chicken, who, once again, squirmed right in between her breasts. "I have to take her to my cope."

"I'll go with you, I've been meaning to see your farm." Gray smiled a bit, pulling his hat a bit lower, still, Rick saw the look he shot his way, almost possessively.

But Rick wasn't about to back down.

"I'll see you later Claire." Rick smiled, waving a bit before running back into his house.

Gray smirked.

_He's scared of me…_

Claire, not really catching on, smiled.

"A-alright, I'll give you the all exclusive tour!" She grinned.

Gray smiled back, following right behind the sassy little blonde.

**AND THAT'S IT! TIL NEXT TIME THAT IS. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW =W=**


	4. First View

**Here's chapter four =w=**

Claire was incredibly nervous, not that it was out of place.

She'd only had her farm for two days, and the place was just filthy, the fields not cleared, and only a few seeds set in place that were nowhere near blooming.

"What are you planting?" Gray asked as they passed her field walking up to her chicken coop.

"A-ah…Um turnips." She blushed.

Gray wrinkled his nose a bit.

"I hate turnips."

Claire laughed nervously. "So do I, but I don't have enough money to afford anything else I'm afraid."

She paused and turned his way. "What do you like?"

"Baked Corn." Gray answered, without giving it any thought.

"Alright, tell you what." She twirled around, and her chicken followed her movements. "I need to upgrade my house, so it'll be a while, but I promise by next year, I'll make you some Baked Corn."

Gray blushed once again, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "All right."

When they arrived at her coop, she extended her arms widely.

"Your new home Feathers!"

The chicken ran right in, and Claire went up, petting it's head a bit.

Gray lingered at the doorway awkwardly, not sure if he should enter. But after some time passed, he decided it was best to follow.

"Rick will be here to give you some feed, alright?" Claire told the chicken, before standing up. "He's so nice."

The chicken clucked what sounded like in agreement.

Claire laughed again, and turned her attention back to Gray.

"Um, may I stop by my house? I kind of need to put my hair back up." She yanked at her blonde mess, hoping that he didn't notice.

"I prefer it like this." He said absentmindedly, staring at her blonde locks that veiled so perfectly around her face in golden waves.

"R-really? You don't think it looks, well, ratty?"

Gray surprised himself by reaching his hand out, and running it through her hair, finding out just how fucking soft it was under his rough fingers.

"It doesn't look ratty to me." He smiled.

It was true, sure, the day before, it was ratty, but now, it was just down, nicely combed, yet not too near perfect to make Gray uncomfortable. It was alright, just like his work. Not too bad, not too good. Just right.

Claire held her breath, goose bumps running up and down her arms at his simple touch.

No one, no one has ever touched her like that.

When she didn't move, he run his fingers lower, and lower, finally letting the undamaged ends slick their way out of his hand, enjoying the slight tickle they caused.

He raised his hand once again, and repeated his actions.

He was slightly in a trace, still not really sure what he was doing, just knowing he wanted to touch her hair, and, slightly wished she'd touch his.

Claire, once again feeling bold, leaned her head into his touch, and he blushed, but didn't stop.

She leaned forward, parting her lips ever so slightly, and licking them.

Gray froze.

She leaned in a bit more, standing on her tiptoes and hooking her finger onto the collar of his jumpsuit, tugging it slightly.

He hunched down a bit, and she tilted into his ear, whispering softly. "Let me see yours…"

Her fingers wrapped around his baseball cap, and she yanked it off, before placing it on her own head and giggled.

Gray, finally breaking free, starting to blush at the teasing.

"W-what are you doing?!" He yelled out.

"Come on, let me wear it…" She pouted playfully and swung back and forth on her heals.

Gray reached up to scratch his cheek a bit, not really looking at her.

"A-alright, but just this once."

"Thanks!"

She reached out and took him by the wrist, wrapping her tiny fingers around his thick arm.

"Let's go to the library, 'kay?"

"Alright…"

Gray nearly tripped as she ran forward a bit, catching him off guard.

They left the chicken coop and headed towards the library.

All Gray could think about was how cute she looked in his baseball cap.

**This story will get better, I promise (and hope)**

**Special thanks to Gaby, my first reviewer :D  
Your guys' opinion means alot to me, and encourages me to continue writing **


	5. To The Library

**So, apparently, short chapters are my thing.**

**I'm sorry =.=**

**Because the chapters are so short, I'ma make an effort to update quickly :)**

* * *

The entire walk there, Claire stole glances at Gray without his cap.

He looked much cuter with his brownish red hair loose, showing just how fucking handsome he was when he didn't hide his face. But, of course, that meant Claire wanted to make sure he always wore his cap unless he was with her. No girl could resist him when he looked like that, and the last thing she needed was more rivals.

Gray made no effort to stop her from leading him, even when he gained a funny look from Duke of the winery. He rather enjoyed her hand. About half way there, she had leaned in, and wrapped her arms around his, pulling his bicep in between her breasts.

He had to admit, he loved how soft they were.

"I like this, walking with you." She smiled.

"Y-yeah. Same here…" He bit his lip, not really knowing what to do with his nerves now that his cap wasn't on.

Claire watched him nibble on his lower lip, and she giggled.

He was adorable.

Then the moment they both kind of didn't want arrived.

They stood right in front of the library.

"Um, I'ma go see if Rick delivered the food…" Claire said, suddenly not wanting to see Mary.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be no more than 20 minutes! I'll see you inside!" She skipped off and headed towards the chicken farm.

"W-wait!" Gray reached out for her, but she disappeared as she headed off.

_Great…what about my hat…?!_

* * *

Gray was embarrassed, going into the library without his one form of protection. His hat. He's always worn it, how was he supposed to face Mary without it?

He scoffed, scratching the back of his head and rolling on the balls on his heals a bit, before finally going in.

Nobody in Mineral Town read books, in fact, ever since she opened the library, only two, maybe three people came, and even then, they left. The only one that came back was the doctor, to read up on Medicine, but seeing as it was Tuesday, it wouldn't make sense for him to be there. So, of course, Mary's head jerked up surprised as she heard the 'ding' of the bell as the wooden door swung open, and there he stood, Gray.

His cute brown red hair draped in random directions.

_Where's his cap? _She wondered, though, honestly, she thought he was much cuter without it.

She smiled.

_Claire isn't coming, is she?_

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough!" Claire said for the 100th time.

"Don't mention it." Rick scratched behind his head, feeling a bit awkward, but enjoying her attention nonetheless.

"Well, I got to go, I'm meeting Gray at the library." Claire glanced over her shoulder, looking at the pathway that led to the tall redhead, all while the short one stood in front of her.

"Well, if you ever need any help…" Rick waved his hand over her shabby, untamed field, "Just let me know." He chuckled a bit. "I'm no good at farming, but I can try, at least."

"Oh, no, I couldn't! You've done so much for me already." Claire smiled her bright smile.

"It's no problem, I'd be happy to help out a neighbor."

There she went again, making Rick behave out of character. He just wanted her to like him, in all honesty.

He looked her over again.

She was short, sure, but her legs were long, and even under her overalls, you could tell they were shapely.

Her hair golden blonde hair seemed to suck the color of the sun itself, and shine just as brightly, even under Gray's hideous hat, that Rick wondered what Claire had to do to get a hold of.

Her beautiful blue eyes almost glowed, the same color as the ocean on Mineral Beach.

She was curvy, busty, and beautiful.

Perfect.

"Well I better get going." Claire cleared her throat, and Rick realized he had been staring at her in complete silence.

_Awkward_ they thought in union.

"Well, okay, see you later!" He called out as Claire started in a half run, half jog motion towards the library, eager to reach Gray.

**Whoo hoo, that's it for this chapter**


	6. Library

**I keep writing short chapters, sorry about that =.=  
****Anyways, here's chapter 6**

* * *

Claire was almost through the open door when she stopped, dead in her tracks.

Gray was with Mary, and they were smiling.

_Twice in one day?!_

"Hello there!" Mary called out from where she was seated, her heart pumping at the thought that Gray actually came, and in the same day she invited him.

He still had his left hand wrapped in her handkerchief.

"Hey." Gray grinned awkwardly, not able to make eye contact with the black haired girl, still remembering earlier that day. It was awkward, very awkward. And now that his cap wasn't on, he was actually forced to look elsewhere, and not at the blue bill.

"Thanks for coming! The other people in this town never read books, you know."

That surprised Gray.

Sure, he'd never been to this library, but he had loved to read when he was a kid, he even had his father bring him home books before he left Mineral Town.

"Really? But there are so many books here…" Gray looked over the shelves, feeling like a toddler in a candy shop.

Hundreds of books, all stacked high, crammed in every corner so there was no room left, even the floor had started collecting piles.

He could spend his whole life there.

"It's nice of you to say so…" Mary smiled, shyly. "I'm writing a novel…"

Gray looked at her, surprised.

_That's…Kind of sexy, almost…_

A writer, yeah, that did make her hotter in Gray's eyes.

"Do you want to read it? I'd love to hear your opinion." Mary blushed, looking down at the wooden desk, not being able to meet his eyes.

She'd never soon her work to anyone, and now, she was feeling rather nervous, exposed, but in a good way.

"You're writing a book? That's incredible." Gray smiled.

It was, it really was. Writing was very difficult, and no matter how much he loved reading, he could never create something decent, with words, or medal.

"It's not such a big deal…would you want to read it?"

"If you want me to, I'd love to." Gray laughed, completely forgetting the awkwardness, or the lack of hat. He was feeling rather comfortable, knowing Mary kind of understood him, at least, from what he could see.

"Great, I'll show you it next time, when, we can be alone…since it's private." Mary glanced towards the door.

She hadn't noticed Claire there until a few seconds ago, and now she was caught in the act, she felt embarrassed.

What she was doing wasn't really flirting though, in all honesty, she wanted Gray to read her novel, and she wanted everyone to read it. She wanted to be published, but her shyness got the better of her. So here she sat, hoping to show at least one book lover her creation.

But she knew Claire would see it in a different light, especially since she had basically challenged her, not too long ago.

Mary was victorious in that match, though, right? Gray still had his hand wrapped, and he didn't seem to care that the hanky was dirty, he still wanted it.

So yeah, she won.

That's when Mary noticed what Claire had on, Gray's hat.

The hat the blacksmith never took off, was there, rested on the head of the blonde bimbo in front of her.

Mary, had in fact, lost round one…

"Alone?" Gray turned around, to see what Mary stared at with a strange face.

Claire, noticing that Mary noticed the hat, gripped its brim, pulling it a bit over her eyes and flashing Mary a smirk.

Mary felt her blood start to boil.

"Oh Claire!" Gray smiled, and waved a bit, before stopping realizing what he was doing.

_Waving? Smiling so causally? What the fuck is wrong with me lately?_

He frowned a bit, before regaining face as Claire giggled and waved back.

"I-I think I'm going to stay here, until closing time." Gray said, looking back at the rows of books.

"Oh, well okay." Claire's smile dropped a bit.

She turned to Mary, making sure to grip the hat again.

"Do you have any books on farming?"

"Upstairs; everything from time and value of crops, to birth of animals." Mary plastered on the fake smile most girls did.

To Gray's and any other guy's view, the smile was genuine, and sweet.

Through girl's eyes, it was a big 'fuck you.'

Claire smiled back, mimicking Gray by pulling the brim over her eyes again.

"Well then, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"I don't think we'll need you." Mary smirked.

'Bitch' mumbled Claire

'Whore' came from Mary

And smiles as Gray turned to face them.

_Women sure are sneaky _thought Gray, feeling some form of tension between the two, but unable to place it.

* * *

**Until next time :) make sure to review **


	7. Upstairs

**Well, here's chapter seven :D**

Gray didn't know exactly where the time went, but before he knew it, it was already 3:30, and he was getting ready to leave when he heard something crash upstairs.

"Ahhh!" Claire cried out.

Gray stood from where he was seated, placing Mary's notebook down, and ran up the stairs.

"Claire?!" He yelled out.

And there she was, laying on her butt on the floor, a pile of books scattered around her.

"Owie…" she moaned, grabbed her ass and running her hands over it.

"Are you okay?"

Claire smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I just…I fell."

Gray let out a throaty laugh, smiling brightly.

"You make a habit of that, don't you?" He chuckled, extending his hand again.

She blushed, but took it, once again feeling sparks as his rough fingers wrapped around hers.

But before he could pull her up, they were interrupted.

"What were you trying to do? You made a mess!" They turned around to see the raven-haired librarian with her mouth opened in shock.

"I tried to reach something on the top shelf, and fell." Claire said embarrassed, but still happy to be caught holding Gray's hand.

"That's what the ladder is for!" Both of them were surprised as the short girl stomped her foot, completely upset.

"I fell off of that shit ladder when it snapped!" Claire yelled back, not liking voices being raised at her.

Gray's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, no no no! You broke it!" Mary ran towards the ladder, inspecting the broken step.

"I could fix that for you, if you'd like." Gray turned to leave, but Claire as tightened her hands on his, he froze.

_I forgot I was holding her hand…_

Gray blushed, but didn't pull away.

"S-sorry, Mary. Alright? I'll clean this mess." She bit her tongue, the apology tasting so goddamn bitter. She knew she had to say it though, in order to avoid any real drama.

"Alright." Mary sighed loudly, before nearly stomping down the stairs.

Gray stared off after her, and Claire responded by squeezing his hand so tight he yelped a bit.

_She's got a death grip…_

"Help me up." She commanded.

He chuckled slightly, before pulling her to her feet with one, even tug.

"Now get me that book." She pointed her right hand at a dark green, leather hardback that was on the top shelf.

"Which one." He asked, about to pull his hand out of her grip.

She held on tight, and he blushed.

"Better yet, just pick me up!" She released him, only to hold her arms up at him like a little kid asking to be lifted.

_She's kinda cute…_

He scratched his cheek a bit, embarrassed.

"T-Turn around."

She turned towards the bookshelf, and still held her arms up.

Gray lifted her by her waist, noticing how right under her breasts, was a bit thick. Not fat, but strong.

"H-how much do you weigh?" He asked, not really thinking.

"J-jackass! You're not supposed to ask a women that!" Claire blushed, grabbing the book she wanted.

He realized she was done, but he didn't put her down.

Instead, he shifted the way he was carrying her so she was lifted bridal style.

"P-put me down!" She yelled out, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted his arms up and down, as if lifting weights.

"I say, about 130-140. Am I right?"

"H-how can you tell?!" She cried out, still clinging to him, her entire face turning bright crimson.

He laughed a bit, before setting her down.

_About 140 pounds, at 5'3''? That'd make her overweight, wouldn't it?_

Without much thought, he spoke his mind.

"You're a bit on the heavy side, aren't you?" He snickered.

_Smack!_

Gray's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he reached his big hand up to touch his stinging pink cheek.

He looked at her in shock.

_She…She slapped me!_

"Asshole! I'm perfectly fucking healthy! The only reason I weigh so much is because of these damn things!" She grabbed at her breasts, her entire face scarlet with anger. "So EXCUSE ME for not having a fucking stick body like Ann or a fucking pear like Mary!" This time she shoved him back.

He stumbled a bit, not really understanding why she was so upset.

She looked up at him, fire and tears in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Gray!" She yelled out, throwing the book down on the floor before running off, down the stairs, and out the library.

"W-what'd I do?!" He yelled after her, but of course, she was already gone.

Gone, with his hat.

"Shit!" He cursed, rather loudly, running his hand through his dark red hair.

He grumbled angrily, reaching down to clean the mess SHE had made.

Then he noticed the book she was about to read.

_Corn Receipts_ He read off the top.

_Was…was she going to look at this for me…?_

Gray clenched his jaw a bit.

_I really am an asshole…_

__**Honestly, this bluntness struck me as something that would come out of Gray's mouth. I always saw him as the kind of guy that was an asshole without really trying to be, mostly just didn't watch what he said, or how his words might be taken. **

**Well, anyways, until next time :)**


	8. Axe

**sorry it took so long, guys D: I honestly forgot about this story, and it's like I've bitten off more than I can chew (I'm writing SOOOO many different fanfics at once) but I'll try to be better, promise**

Claire threw herself on her bed, bawling.

Gray's hat flew off, and fell to the floor. She didn't bother to look at it.

Her arms wrapped around her soft pillow.

"Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him!" She cursed, over and over into the fluffy white fabric.

Her new puppy jumped on the bed with her, and rested his tiny head in her lap, sensing her distress.

"How can he just say that?! Does he really think I'm fat?!" She yelled out, tears streaming. "I'm fucking curvy! I thought people in a small town would appreciate that more than the city!" She wrapped her tiny hands around the dog, holding it closely to her chest. "Oh Max…I just. I'm so angry…" She ran her fingers through the dog's fur, her tears finally calming.

The dog nuzzled into her, a bit sad to see his new owner cry.

She glanced over her tiny house.

"I-I should go cut some wood, maybe I can upgrade this shit home…" She thought, whipping her face a bit.

She stood up, walked over, and picked Gray's hat off the floor, putting it back on her head.

"It'll shield me from the sun…" She shrugged, trying to make an excuse to wear it.

After what felt like hours, she managed to chop only 13 pieces of wood.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She cried out, dropping her axe to the floor.

She sighed. "I'm going to have to upgrade this, aren't I?"

Upgrade meant going to the blacksmith, the blacksmith, being Gray.

She sighed.

Her new life sucked.

She wondered back to the mines, smashing and smashing until finally having about 5 pieces of copper, enough to upgrade all her tools, axe, hammer, hoe, watering can, and sickle.

She shoved everything in her bag, but ended up having to leave two by the entrance to come back for.

After both trips, she throw all the copper onto the floor, readying them for the visit tomorrow, but, of course, she'd wait until after one, to avoid running into Gray.

**Sorry it's so short, anyways, make sure to review so I know if people still want this story or if I'm wasting my time =.=**


	9. Becoming

**Alright here's chapter 9, which is short, btw.  
****Oh, and it addresses a few recent reviews and messages at the bottom**

How long had it been? Four, five?

He glanced lazily at the calendar that hung above the door.

Six.

Six days since he'd seen the new farmer girl.

"Gray, where is your cap?" Saibara asked, absentmindedly as he prepared to open shop, noting that his grandson's hair was getting a little too long.

Anymore in his eyes and there could be an issue with safety.

"Gone." Gray grunted, before cursing loudly as his managed to slice at his hand, yet again.

"Careful!" Saibara yelled.

Gray mumbled insults under his breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Mary's handkerchief, happy that she had decided to let him keep it.

He wrapped it gently around his finger and sighed.

_Too bad it's Monday…I want to go to the library again…_

Just as he finished wiping up his blood, the bell above the door rang.

"Ah, welcome, Claire." Saibara said with a smile.

Gray's head snapped up, and he stared, right at her.

Claire felt a million times smaller under Gray's stare, making her extremely self-conscious.

She hunched forward slightly, making sure her golden locks cascade around her shoulders like waves of blonde, hiding her sea blue eyes, shielding her blushing shame.

She'd waited way too long to apologize for over reacting, and now, there she was, unable to avoid it any longer, she had to visit the blacksmith, and return what was his.

She lingered at the doorway a bit longer than usual, before forcing her feet forward, her boots practically dragging against the tiled floor.

She took one deep breath, trying her hardest to calm her raging heartbeat.

"How much would it be to upgrade this…?" She asked in a whisper, placing her copper ax down on the countertop.

"To which ore?"

Claire pulled out a giant silver piece from her bag, a bit happy to feel how much it lightened the load she was lugging around.

"2,000. And it'll take one day, is that okay?" Saibara asked.

Claire quickly nodded her head, and paid forth the money she made selling off her turnips and mine items.

"Alright come back tomorrow, I must work." He commanded, shooing her away with his hand.

"Ah! Before I go…um… here…." Claire blushed, reaching into her bag once again, and dropping the cap on the counter.

Before Gray had a chance to speak, she was out the door.

Gray walked up the second Claire was out of sight, and placed the hat right back onto his head, making sure to tuck his unkempt locks of red under the brim.

Saibara raised one white brow at his grandson, but said nothing.

He knew Gray had to figure that problem out on his own.

_He's becoming a man…_

**Alright, so here's the thing.**

**This is SUPPOSED to be adult themed, or did y'all not notice the M rating?**

**It's SUPPOSED to be inappropriate and have sexual undertones**

**It's SUPPOSED to be like a more realistic, real life version of Harvest Moon.**

**Women, and I mean WOMEN (late teens and early 20's) act like that when competing for a man, I would know, ****Women are catty and undermining when they both want the same man. I've done this before too..**

**There is always a first and second lead for both male and female, haven't you seen any animes/Kdramas? It makes the story more interesting.**

**Anyways, if the adult themes of this fanfic are bothering you, simply stop reading, because honestly, those aren't gonna go away, that's what differs this story from the others, it's not some candyass fanfic that doesn't cuss or have anyone be mean. It's not some 'googoo' love story that makes you go 'awwww' it's not supposed to be -_-**


	10. Purple

**Sorry for the wait guys, anyways, here's the purple heart event, with a little twist, of course.**

* * *

"You should probably go see him." The red head gently placed her hand onto the blonde girl's shoulder, lightly patting, trying her hardest to comfort her.

"I don't know, Ann…He just seems so…Ugh!" Claire squeezed her hands into tight little fists, before dropping her head onto the sturdy, wooden table.

"He's actually upstairs right now, you know." Ann smiled.

Claire's eyes widened.

"What? I thought he stayed at the library 'til 4!"

"It's Monday, the library is closed." Ann said, before gently shoving at Claire, trying to get her out of her seat. "Just go talk to him."

"B-B-But…!" Claire's face was completely red as the shorter girl shoved her, rather roughly, towards the stairs.

"He's been moping around since your little fight. Maybe it's time you go see him." Ann said.

"R-Really? He's been upset?"

"Yeah. Even Cliff thinks so. He's been driving us all insane with his grumpiness." Ann complained.

Claire sighed heavily, before getting the courage to stand up completely straight, and march her way upstairs.

As she opened Gray's door without so much as a warning, the sight of Gray took her back.

He hung his head as he sat himself at the foot of his bed, he growing red hair draping slightly past his cerulean eyes as he held his hat in his hands, boring holes into it with his gaze.

He wasn't in his normal jumper, but instead in a muscle shirt and blue jeans, trying to relax after a long day at work, his mind still completely on Claire.

He looked up at the sound of his door being practically slammed open, only to see the source of all his distress just standing there, her long blonde hair falling all around her thin shoulders, he eyes locking with his in a second.

He blushed and looked away, quickly placing his hat back on his head, and shielding himself from her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ah…Hey, Claire…" Gray was the first to speak, unable to handle the growing awkwardness.

Claire nodded her head.

He let out a deep sigh, before swallowing his pride and continuing.

"Can I talk to you…?" He asked, moving over so there was room to sit next to him, hoping to Goddess that she didn't reject his offer.

She nodded again, before moving, sitting down and staring at the floor.

"Sorry about the other day. I really am…"

"I over reacted…" Claire forced a smile, as she turned.

He looked up, his face tinted red with embarrassment.

"I'm also…I'm also sorry about yelling at you the first time we met." Gray grabbed the brim of his hat, staring daggers at it out of habit. "I was just so frustrated…"

"It's okay, really." Claire responded, though all she could focus on was how adorable Gray was being. "I'm not mad about that, or the weight thing either…"

He blushed.

"Uh… Thanks. I don't think you're fat, by the way… I mean, you're fine…" He paused, before continuing, "it's just…I'm not really good with new people…" Gray admitted, fidgeting slightly as Claire actually scooted closer to him. "B-But, well…I feel comfortable talking to you…"

Claire froze, and it was her turn to blush from the compliment. "Oh, thank you…" She smiled and looked away, hiding her face behind one delicate hand, trying her hardest not to turn too red.

Gray chewed lightly on the inside of his lip, not really knowing where to take the conversation from there.

Then he got an idea.

"Oh, hey, Claire… You ship mine items, don't you?"

Claire looked back at him, a bit confused. "Um, yeah, why?"

"Because of my work, I'm into ores and gemstones… So, well, I want to practice making something besides what I'm told to…You know, I have a lot to learn…"

"You're great, though." Claire said, hoping to keep Gray from going down a self-loathing path he seemed so fond of.

"I'm not…I have a long way to go before I surpass my grandfather…" Gray said with the slightest smile. "When I get better, I'll make you something. That's a promise."

"Really?" Claire's smile was damn near blinding again.

"B-But don't get too excited, alright?" Gray added. "After all, I'm not that great."

Claire took him by surprise into an embrace.

"Oh, thank you!" She squealed, not a least bit uncomfortable with her arms around Gray's neck.

He stuttered out something completely incoherent, his entire face redder than his hair.

"You're so sweet!" She actually planted a kiss, right on his cheek, before letting go and smiling at him.

He touched his face, still at a lost for words.

"I look forward to it! See you later, Gray!" She grinned, skipping out of the room and leaving the redhead in complete shock yet again.

* * *

**Gray's so adorable, I love him.**

**Anyways, make sure to review :D**


	11. PLEASE READ

DING DING DING

THIS STORY IS UP FOR A REWRITE

I reread it and am not happy with what I've done, the spelling mistakes, short chapters and grammar is annoying so basically this is an update saying I'm working on a rewrite

The chapters will pretty much be the same, just, you know, better, and more believable

I'll post another chapter when the new story is up, thanks for putting up with me ^_^


End file.
